Letting Go (is this really it?)
by bubblepink200
Summary: BANG "I am temporarily shocked, feeling warm, sticky liquid in my palms, taking the place of where his hair would've been. His body slumps against mine and I stand dumbfounded, I turn on adrenaline, a second later everything turns black."
1. Where it all ended

"5-4-3-2-1"  
>I feel myself being enveloped in strong, firm hands.<br>"Happy new year, Gallagher girl." A voice whispers into my ear.  
>"Happy new year blackthorne boy." I reply.<br>My lips find his as we ended one year and started the next. And in that moment everything seemed perfect, so picture perfect, that I forgot something like that was impossible.

BANG

I am temporarily shocked, feeling warm, sticky liquid in my palms, taking the place of where his hair would've been. His body slumps against mine and I stand dumbfounded, I turn on adrenaline, a second later everything turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>SO YEAH! OMG A NEW STORY! I LITERALLY LOVE GALLAGHER GIRLS!<strong>  
><strong>so yeah haha I know this chapter is uber short but... DON'T WORRY I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN AND IT WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! AND HOPEFULLY BETTER! ANYWAYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER (if you can even call it one) AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE<strong>

**P.S. maybe leave a comment and tell me what you think will happen next?**


	2. How it all began

_"If you could feel my pulse right now, _

_it would feel just like a sledgehammer" _

* * *

><p><em>18 months before<em>

_**Cammie's POV**_

"Congrats" a voice whispers from behind. "Never thought you'd graduate from Gallagher."  
>I smile as I turn to face the piercing green eyes I came to love.<br>"Couldn't have done it without your mess up a few years ago. If I remember correctly, I totally beat you in P&E." I smile smugly.  
>"If I remember correctly, you're the one that conceded."<br>"Was that before or after I kissed you?"  
>"Never took you as a honey, oh what was that word?" He asks with fake pondering.<br>"Honeypot" I say as I kiss his lips.  
>He wraps his arms around me and holds me there, I rest my head against his chest, hearing the familiar heartbeat pounding.<p>

"Hello Zachary"  
>I gasp as the hands around me grow hard and tight. The icy tone of the voice shooting daggers into our wrapped bodies.<br>I unravel myself slowly from Zach as he stares in wonderment. I turn around and stare into the eyes of the tormentor that I thought was dead.  
>"Catherine" I gasp.<br>"Actually it's Carissa, I'm Catherine's twin, and I have come to finish what the circle started." She points a gun at me, while Zach steps in front to protect me.  
>"And what is that exactly?" A crude voice interrupts.<p>

I look to my left and see Joe, face hardened with a gun pointed directly at Carissa. I slowly reach my hands down.

"Take one move and you die." A third gun comes into the scene and is pointed directly at Joe.  
>I quickly lift mine out of it's concealment and point it at the newest member of the deathly shootout. Now the playing field was equal, each gun was pointed to a different person.<p>

Feeling the cool smooth metal of the gun in my hands I snap out of my shock.  
>Quickly assessing my opponent, who is a dark, curly haired man with the same green eyes that I had come to love, I look for details of weakness.<br>"Zach step down." He cautions, never taking his eyes off of Joe.  
>Zach ignores him and steps in front of me fully.<br>"Zachary," Carissa starts "you must be envious, all of us here have a weapon, but you don't. My dear nephew, join your brother Xander and I, and you will never have to be alone again." Carissa says as she tosses him a gun.

Zach catches it with one hand and stares it for a moment. He moves to walk towards Carissa when he fires a shot into her right thigh. Xander points his gun at Zach, and cocks it.

I quickly kick the gun out of his hands and butt the end of mine into his face, knocking him out temporarily. Joe walks calmly toward Carissa "The circle is dead" he proclaims. "If that's what you think, I pray for your future." She laughs. "I pray for all your futures!" CIA agents materialize and haul Xander and Catherine away from us. "The circle is far from dead, and all of you are far from safe! The circle is regenerating, and it won't stop until it's gotten what it deserves. What was taken from them 200 years ago. The KP." She shrieks. "Zach! It's in the KP. If you ever loved your mother go to the KP!"

Zach walks up to her and crouches to eye level. "I never want to see your face again." He slowly turns around and walks back towards me. He opens his arms and I bury my head into his chest, hearing the familiar beat of his heart. The beat of the heart that was still working. The beat of an alive man.

I hear a groan to my left and I turn just in time to see a hooded figure running off in the distance and my mother's fiancé crumble to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO YEAH! Hope this was long enough for you! and literally I am so incredibly excited to write this story and share it with you guys! And now... Drumroll please, the 'Annoying but totally appropriate, (well at least in my sense) thank you for reading all this blurb that I write and making me feel happy with your kind words' thank you that will occur in EVERY CHAPTER! I AM NOT KIDDING! I am so incredibly thankful that there are people out there who are reading this (ahem Y-O-U), and yeah I know this isn't much right now, but I just want to thank you people who have made it this far (exactly 2 chapters) for reading and yeah! AND DON'T EVER HESITATE TO TELL ME IF I SUCK BECAUSE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WHAT I LOVE THE MOST BECAUSE IT MAKES ME BETTER! and if you're just here to read and not this huge thing that I write at the end that's not even close to anything related to the story, be sure to tell me what you think! Because literally MY FAVORITE THINGS IN THE WORLD TO WRITE ARE CLIFFHANGERS! even thought I kinda suck at thinking of ideas for them, but I LOVE LOVE LOVE seeing the predictions you guys come up with in the stories and if you guys have any comments or stuff you wanna see in the later chapters, be sure to PM or review, CUZ I WILL DEFINITELY TRY MY BEST TO INCORPORATE IT IN. OMG I think I just blurbed, sorry if I seem super annoying haha but... I"m just so excited and thankful! TIS THE SEASON! MORE TO COME :) <strong>

**P.S. BE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT! **

**P.P.S. IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT SONG IS UP THERE ^^ YOU WILL GET A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	3. Chapter three

_Change is inevitable _

_Progress is optional_

~ Tony Robins

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I start to run for the hooded figure, "Cammie no!" Zach yells. I ignore him, and close the distance. I yell for the gates to close but it's too late. The assailant makes it pass the  
>gate effortlessly, and turns around, shooting bubblegum guard. I squint trying to remember all the details, but all I can make out is one thing, piercing blue eyes.<p>

I hear the familiar blaring alarms of a code Black, and hear Gallagher (or what was left of it) go into full lockdown. "Cammie! Cammie! OMG Cammie are you okay?" I hear a high and familiar voice screech. Seconds later I am ambushed with a hug from Liz. "I'm fine Liz" I say as I hug her back tightly. "But he's not" a British accent interrupts.

I run to bubblegum guard, and see him writhing in a mass of flesh, while foaming at the mouth. I crouch down low and inspect the site of injection. This wasn't a normal bullet, it was a stim. "Liz, what can you tell me about this stim?" I ask as she walks over.

"I can't really tell right now, if I can take it to the lab I'll be able to know the results by tonight." I nod, and signal for Bex to help me carry bubblegum guard to the infirmary. "Avoid the liquid, it could be poisonous upon contact."

We start walking across the large manicured lawn. "Whoa, need help there Becca?" A deep voice exclaims. "Not a chance Newman." Bex replies. "Grant hurry, get my mom." I say as bubblegum guard starts shaking violently. "NOW!"

"Cammie!" Zach yells.  
>My head snaps towards where zach is about 500 yards in the distance carrying Joe on his shoulders. Joe had begun to shake violently.<p>

"Put them down!" A voice yells. And I see my mother running across the lawn. She reaches Joe first and with a knife slices his skin at the injection site. His violent shaking slows to a shiver and then stops. My mother satisfied with the results rushes over to us and bubblegum guard. I point to his back and she quickly slices by the stim. Gooey liquid rushes out and the same results take place. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Take them to the infirmary." She orders. By then a mass of students had gathered on the steps. "No one is to leave for the next few days. I am sorry for the delay on your summer vacation, but it is not safe for any one of us outside those gates." She says addressing the whole student population. "And now, I'm not even sure inside here." She mutters to herself.

"Where will we sleep? Gallagher is destroyed!" A voice pipes up.

"They can stay with us." Another unfamiliar voice cuts through. "Blackthorne academy will be more than delighted to host Gallagher for the next few days. Our security is maximal, and I assure you we boys at Blackthorne will be the best hosts."

My mother turns towards the newest member of the conversation.  
>"Max, you don't have to. Doesn't Blackthorne have summer break?"<p>

"Oh Rachel, Blackthorne is an all year facility. Surely you knew that." He replies.

"I didn't know Blackthorne would get so many changes with a new headmaster."

He shrugs. "Call it another exchange."

"Except it's with the whole student population."

"Rachel, they will be safe, you will be there, and they will also get some more training that they might not receive until the later future."

She nods and turns back towards the student population. "Students! You will be going to Blackthorne for the next few days!" An excited murmur rippled through the students. "I trust that you will be on your best behavior, you are their guests. Classes will be extended for the next few days since Blackthorne is an all year facility we wouldn't want to impose on their studies. You will receive classes on cove ops and research operations only with the boys, and the rest of your time will be spent in your rooms." My mother nods and turns to face me while the rest excitedly bring their bags to the approaching black cars.

"You and your friends need to follow me." She says in a low tone. I nod and signal for Bex and Liz to join me. "All your friends." She says eyeing Zach.

I motion for him to come over. "Grant just left with Max" he whispers into my ear and I nod. Moments later, a black car approaches us and my mother gets inside, signaling for us to get inside as well.

"I need you to tell me exactly what you saw." She says once we all get in. She turns to her left and nods at Zach. "All I saw was a hooded black figure, probably a man around 5,7 no identifiable face features."

"Blue eyes" I interrupt. "All I could remember from the facial features were blue eyes. She nods and turns to Bex and Liz. "I saw nothing, we got there after the assailant had long gone." Bex says. Liz nods in agreement.

My mother nods. "Who was that? Mom, what did Carissa mean when she said that the circle would get back what was taken from them 200 years ago? Why-"

"Any further questions will be answered when you gain clearance." A voice interrupts. "I am Hadley director of the incoming agents. Since you're graduates you'll be going to the American UN that's based in Washington for your introduction and papers. If you're lucky they'll assign you a mission right then and there."  
>"If not, we would be delighted if you came to Blackthorne to help us with our new circumstances." My mother interrupts. "At least until they assign you one."<p>

I nod and she hugs me. "Good luck" and then she leaves.

"Well let's carry on shall we?" Hadley starts.

***At the UN base***

"We welcome you as the new generation." A cold, monotone voice said as we walked around the UN base. "Here is where your will be spending most of our time today." He motions to a meeting room with frosted glass windows. We sit down and he continues. "My name is Cole and I will be your missions director. In addition to your respective organizations you are also now UN officers. Er, spies if you will. From now on, you will be receiving assignments from both the UN and your organizations. We have assigned you all a lowly drug mission to start. Do you accept." I bit my lip to keep from smiling. My first mission. The room was silent for a few moments as we took it all in.

The first to speak was Liz. "Yes" she says.  
>"Why not" Bex adds.<br>"I accept" I say.  
>Zach nods.<br>"Great. Now I'm going to be introducing you to your new team members, Grant and Jonas." He says as they walk in.  
>"Grant?!"<br>"Bex?!"  
>"I thought we left you back at gallagher!"<br>"Liz!?"  
>"Jonas?!"<br>I laugh. "Zach?!" I reply in fake astonishment. "Is it really you Gallagher girl?" He replies.

"I see that you all know each other, no need for introductions then, you will each have a partner that is of the other gender since it is very specific in this. Grant with Cameron," I squeeze Zach's hands "Rebecca with Zach, and Elizabeth with Jonas as the communications and research. Now you will all be working on the same mission, but the pairs will do specific things for the group and welfare of the mission. Boys," he said turning to Zach and Grant, "You will be posing as workmen in the business while you girls" he turns to Bex and I "will infiltrate their company. Your mission is to send back information about their bases and who they sell to. Elizabeth and Jonas, you will take care of their technological hacking and research as well as comms and GPS. You will be the backbone of this mission."

We all nod and he goes to get a stack of papers. "Paperwork, even before a mission," he sighs "when you're done exit through this door to get your badges and verification, you will then be taking the commercial plane to Spain where you will meet your veteran agent. Good luck." With that he walks curtly out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOHHHHHH I AM SO TIRED! I literally woke up at 4 to write this, and it took me two hours. I actually wanted the mission to end in this chapter, but it was getting really long, and I think that's because I suck at compromising with myself haha. Thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you will stay with it till the end :)! I hope it isn't too bad! And don't be afraid to tell me if it is! BTW tell me what you think will happen next! OR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT! <strong>

**LOVE YA! **


End file.
